


Possessive

by waitshewrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tronnor, tronnor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitshewrites/pseuds/waitshewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye's bored with his sex life, until he finds that a little teasing can bring out a possessive side to Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

Troye was bored. He knew he should be appreciating his time visiting Connor, but the routine had gotten monotonous. Even their sex life had gotten vanilla in Troye's opinion, and he had no idea how to explain that to gentle, careful Connor.

Troye was still debating every possible way he could unravel his boyfriend the day they went shopping for jeans. He was modeling black skinny jeans in the mirror, when a rather fit, well-dressed salesman walked by, "Honey, those jeans were made for you."

Oblivious to the way the twenty-something year old checked him out, Troye shrugged him off, "I don't think they fit right."

"Are you kidding? With that ass, you could wear a garbage bag." The man reached both hands around to Troye's hips and, under the pretense of adjusting the waistline, pulled Troye closer. His back pressed up against this stranger, Troye blushed, finally realizing where this exchange was heading. "Thanks, but I should just tell you-"

"He has a boyfriend." Connor came out of nowhere. The man released Troye immediately, shocked by the way Connor stared him down. Connor spat out his words, "Right Troye?"

"Con, I swear, nothing happened."

"Just change, we're leaving." Connor lead a wide-eyed Troye to the changing room silently and stormily. But Troye couldn't have anticipated that he would close the changing room door to be pushed up against it seconds later.

“You’re mine. Remember that.”

“Yeah.” Troye breathed out, he probably should’ve been intimidated, but damn this was hot. Troye watched Connor’s lips, wondering if this was the time. Then Connor kissed him hard. Troye’s eyes fluttered closed, as he opened his mouth; he sank into the kiss, his senses screaming in a way they hadn’t in a while. Connor had one hand gripping Troye's hip bone, pressing him to the stall door, and one hand tangled in Troye's hair. Hands on Connor’s chest, Troye could feel the warmth of Connor’s body heat through his thin cotton t-shirt.

"Sir? Your medium?" came a voice from outside.

Connor broke off the kiss abruptly, and Troye bit back a whine. 

"What? Oh." his voice sounded hoarse and Troye immediately fought to clear his throat. He opened the door a crack, "Thanks."

When the door was shut once more, Troye looked directly at Connor, daring to smirk. He’d found Connor’s weakness. "I should really try these on."

Troye relished in the way Connor tried to conceal his heavy breathing whilst his blown-out pupils gave him away. Connor backed away and regained his composure slightly as he sat down. Eyes glinting, he challenged Troye, “If you must.”

Troye made Connor wait as he tried on three more pairs of pants, regretting his decision slightly because the skinny jeans exerted unwanted, extra pressure where he was _sensitive_. Nonetheless, Troye teased Connor relentlessly. 

"What do you think about my ass in these, Con?" He said, hyper-aware of Connor’s every reaction.

Taking painstakingly long to strip again, Troye tested, "I think the nice salesman appreciated my legs more than you did... Should I ask for his thoughts?"

All the while, Connor sat there with a knowing, sly smile. He was just enjoying the view, as if he’d already won. Troye was getting frustrated. What if Connor thought the game ended here? With a little post make-out flirting in an enclosed dressing room?

How wrong he'd been. 

He’d dragged the trials out for over 45 minutes, unable to read this quiet Connor. Troye pulled the final straw when he went out to ask for another size, in his boxers. When he returned from a loud, possibly too sweet conversation with the salesman, Troye found Connor had collected all their bags and was standing ready to leave. Connor threw Troye’s actual jeans at him. “Let’s go. You’re not going to find anything here.”

Momentarily, Troye felt disappointed, until he saw the blazing look in Connor’s eyes.

Troye changed quickly and met Connor outside where he was calling a taxi. Troye remained silent as he tried not to look at Connor too much, he was practically buzzing.

Connor moved behind him, one foot placed between’s Troye’s open stance. "Oh Troye boy." Connor’s breath was hot on his neck as Connor murmured in his ear. "If you think you can do such things in front of me and get away with it, think again." A red hot blush crept up into Troye's face, the anticipation building. He'd asked for it.

Connor got in the front seat of the taxi and directed the driver to his apartment. Troye drummed his fingers on his thigh impatiently until he pulled out his phone and texted, “ _I think you’re all talk_.”

Connor responded soon, “ _You wait._ ”

 “ _I don’t think you know how to be rough, Con con. I don’t think you know how to have me at your mercy, gasping for air and begging you for more. If anything, you’ll be too gentle, like always._ ” Troye bit his lip and tried to ignore the bulge in his jeans.

Connor inhaled sharply in the front seat.

“I know, it’s just terrible,” the taxi driver seemed convinced that Connor was into their conversation, “She’ll be okay soon I think.”

Connor choked on his words, “Oh, yeah I’m sure.”

Troye smiled to himself and continued texting, “ _If you can’t handle words, how can I trust you to handle the actual thing? You couldn’t control me if you wanted._ ”

“ _You fucking wait,_ ” read the quick reply “ _That’s a promise_.”

Troye didn’t respond, knowing that’d fire Connor up more than any teasing could. Troye knew Connor was possessive, but it’d always seemed like a protective-older-boyfriend complex, whatever he’d tapped into was new, and Troye’d be lying if he said that it wasn’t responsible for his current half-hard-on.

                                                                 

When they were finally behind closed doors, Troye turned to face Connor. Troye tilted his head, and smiled innocently at Connor, challenging him to make the first move.

Connor stepped forward, backing Troye up against the wall. When they hit the wall, he ran his arms down Troye’s sides, too slow for Troye’s liking. Troye lifted Connor’s chin and kissed him long and firm. Without breaking the kiss, Troye wrapped his legs around Connor's torso. Connor's strong arms supported him, pushing him up and against the wall. Troye deepened the kiss, slipping in his tongue and uttering tiny moans.

Every electric movement had Connor paralyzed, ecstasy pulsed through his veins. Troye pulled away, "What's the matter Con? Oh. Right. Wasn't _I_ in _trouble_?" He smirked and bit his lip.

The lustful glint returned as Connor clenched his jaw.

He released Troye and pushed him back towards and onto the couch. In one swift motion, Connor pulled off his shirt and positioned himself to hover over Troye- caging him in. After one kiss so light their lips barely brushed, Connor roughly began to kiss down Troye’s neck.

Connor dipped his tongue into Troye’s shoulder blade, nipping and biting until he found the perfect spot. Troye moaned softly as Connor's marked him once, twice. When Connor moved up closer to Troye’s jaw, Troye let out a shuddering whine, “No, Con, it’ll show there.”

Low and harsh, Connor countered, “Good. Remember: you’re mine.”

“Prove it.”

Connor’s hands flew to the hem of Troye’s shirt, and without hesitation he began to tug it off. When Troye was finally shirtless, Connor smashed their lips together. His hands explored Troye’s chest and torso as Troye wrapped his hands around Connor’s shoulders and dug his nails in. Once again, Connor trailed heavy kisses down Troye’s neck and down to his chest. Connor teased one of Troye’s nipples with his tongue, as he traced the other with his finger. He reveled in the sounds Troye made, knowing that only he could elicit them.

Connor headed down all too slowly with playful licks that ended at Troye’s stomach. He fumbled with the button of those damn skinny jeans. Forced to sit up to pull them off, Connor took extra care to grope Troye’s ass when he did. Connor forced Troye’s legs apart and kissed right above the waistline of Troye’s boxers, inches from his bulge. He palmed the inside of Troye’s thighs with one hand and kneaded circles on Troye’s hipbone with the other, but Connor acted as if there were no more layers to remove,  ignoring exactly the area that craved attention.

“Ahh, ahh, Connor please.” Troye sighed.

“Did you want something?”

“Take them off.”

Connor flashed a smirk and hooked his fingers into the waistline, gradually pulling the boxers down until Troye’s hard-on could spring free.  Connor continued to trace his fingers up and down Troye’s torso as his kissed everywhere but where Troye ached most.

Troye groaned when he turned his face to see Connor so close yet so far from his desires.

“ _Connor._ ” Troye almost screamed. No response. “ _Please Connor_.”

“Please what, babe?”

“Please-” Troye trailed off, breathing heavily, as Connor left a purple mark at the innermost of his thigh. Connor licked one long line up Troye’s shaft before taking the tip into his mouth. Taking each inch in, Connor bobbed his head harshly and quickly finding a rhythm. One hand held Troye’s hips down while the other had a firm grasp on his base. Connor circled his tongue over the tip before moving farther down each time.

 Connor moaned sending vibrations that reverberated through Troye. Troye’s head was thrown back against the armrest of the couch, his arms extended so that he gripped the couch pillows on one side and the underneath of the couch on the other. Struggling to keep his eyes open and watch Connor work, Troye moaned long and recklessly.

 “ _Ahh. Connor_.”

And then the phone rang. On the second ring, Connor pulled off with a slick pop. “Pick it up.” He ordered.

With a still trembling hand, Troye reached behind him to the small table and picked up the phone. Connor raised his eyebrows and settled back into his position, nodding at Troye before Troye answered the call.

“C-Caspar. Hey man.” Troye gritted his teeth as Connor took him back into his mouth. Resuming his rhythm, Connor made sure to stutter his movements every so often, and whenever he did, Troye stopped breathing momentarily.

“Yeah, man, I- I totally for-g-got.” Troye struggled to steady his voice. Connor tightened his grip on Troye’s hip, holding Troye’s down, and narrowed his mouth, increasing friction. Connor grazed Troye’s cock with his teeth ever so slightly, trailing each movement with his tongue. “N-No, I’m fine.”

A minute into the conversation, Troye was responding nothing but “Uh-huh” and “Yeah,” both of which sounded more like a whine than an answer. Yet Caspar wouldn’t hang up the call. Troye refused to take initiative and hang up, understanding that this was the game and he’d asked for it. He wanted interesting, he got it.

When Connor reached up to apply pressure to Troye’s balls, Troye arched his back and full out moaned. “Sure, you’re okay man?” came the clear voice through the voice.

With the little breath he had, Troye hissed, “Enough.” He was so close, and he was _not_ finishing this with a best friend on the phone. Connor pulled off and straightened up, looking extremely proud of himself. “I stubbed my toe.” Troye would have laughed at the incredulity on Connor’s face had this situation not been terrifyingly dire. “I just gotta go, talk to you later okay? Bye.” Without waiting for an answer, Troye tossed the phone away and sat up. “I swear to god Connor-” But Connor was kissing him again. Troye could taste hints of his precome in Connor’s mouth, and regretted to know how it turned him on. Suddenly aware that he was the only one completely exposed, Troye reached for the zipper on Connor’s pants.

“Let’s not do this here.” Connor’s voice was in control, low, and commanding. Without another word, he headed to his bedroom, the same one Troye had been sharing the last few weeks.

Connor pushed Troye onto the bed and pinned him down. His wrists locked above his head, Troye could only look up at Connor.

“What was that about how I can’t be rough?” Still clothed from the waist down, Connor grinded down hard against Troye. The friction was immense torture. Troye groaned. “I never knew you to be such a little slut. Hmm?” Connor’s every word came out like a growl. And then Connor stopped moving.

He lifted his hips and raked his eyes over the beautiful sight of the wrecked boy beneath him. Troye bucked up desperately, but Connor was out of his reach.

“Don’t move.”

Connor got up and undid his jeans. Troye watched from the bed hungrily, wondering if he dare disobey.

Connor turned to pull the small bottle of lube from the drawer, as Troye’s hand traced down to palm himself. Troye’s breath hitched as he stroked faster. His eyes were trained on the toned shoulders of his boyfriend, craving to grip them as Connor pounded into him. Another moan escaped Troye’s mouth as images clouded his mind.

Connor straightened up, eyes narrowing. “I said not to move.” He slid off his boxers, smirking as Troye’s eyes wandered.

Troye spoke barely above a whisper, “What are you gonna do about it?”

“You tell me what a little slut like you deserves.”

“You should fuck me into the mattress.”

“How convenient.”

Connor knelt before Troye’s spread apart legs and poured lube over two fingers. He teased Troye’s entrance and then slipped a finger in, pressing against Troye’s walls. Connor quickly added a second digit, stretching and scissoring. Troye rocked back against Connor’s fingers, shuddering in with satisfaction. “M-more.” Troye begged, peeling his eyes open to meet Connor’s intense gaze.

 Connor inserted the third finger, “Patience,” he warned, but his restraint was diminishing with every small whine Troye made.

Connor pulled out his fingers, and slicked his cock. He positioned the head of his dick at Troye’s hole and leaned over the younger male, as Troye hooked his ankles midway up Connor’s back. Without warning, Connor thrusted into Troye. Troye’s hands wrapped around the small of Connor’s back, nails digging in harder than before.

Connor pulled almost all the way out, and then snapped his hips forward again. He soon found a rhythm, as Troye moved with him. Troye’s head fell against the pillow, mouth agape as he lost himself in waves of pleasure.

Connor leaned in closer, the new angle inducing sharper sensations. Connor brushed Troye’s prostate, ripping another scream from his angel. Troye clenched around Connor, curling his toes and panting.

Connor growled into Troye’s ear, “You were such a fucking tease. I need to know that you’re mine.”

“ _Connor._ ” Troye doubted he could last much longer while he rolled his hips up into Connor’s harsh movements.

“Yes. I want you to say my name when you come. _I need to know that you’re mine_.”

Troye’s thighs trembled and his nails scraped against Connor’s back. Connor reached around to pump Troye’s cock, his hand matching their quickening pace.

Troye felt his stomach tightening, desire pooling. Connor rammed into his prostate one last time, and Troye let go. He cried out Connor’s name, as he came hard, spilling over his stomach and Connor’s abdomen. Eyes clenched tight, Troye shuddered as he hit a high he’d never felt before. One last moan and Connor was sent over the edge as well. He continued to drive into Troye as he came inside Troye, panting and groaning.

Finally, Connor pulled out and landed next to Troye on the bed with a flop. The two were spent and exhausted, their weak limbs implored them to sink into the mattress. Connor begrudgingly reached over to pick up a few tissues, and slowly cleaned Troye’s stomach and then his own.

Connor tossed the tissues in the wastebasket, collapsed back onto the bed, and scooted over to wrap his arms around Troye’s middle. Troye turned on his side and nuzzled into Connor, burying his head in Connor’s shoulder.

Connor kissed the top of his head, “Well that was fun.” Connor’s voice was gruff and hoarse.

“So I don’t have to say sorry then?” Troye’s voice was playful but small.

“I think you learned your lesson.” Connor laughed, but everything he did sounded sexier in this ruined tone.

“I’d like to learn it again sometime.” Troye looked up.

Connor brought one finger up to Troye’s chin, so that he could tilt the sweet face upwards. The kiss was short but loving.

Connor pulled away to pick the duvet off the floor and drag it over them. Burrowing into the covers, Connor enveloped Troye once again, Troye’s back fitting perfectly against Connor.

“I think that can be arranged... Just remember okay?”

“Con. You’re silly for ever worrying. I was always yours.”

Troye felt Connor’s small smile against his shoulder blade, and it was enough to make him grin too. “You're such a tease, Troye Sivan.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t love it.”

 

 

 


End file.
